An Avengers Halloween
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 11 up! Complete! My Misfit-verse Avengers celebrate Halloween! Next, The adventure is complete as the Avengers humiliate Selene! RR PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!
1. New Recruits and a New Headache!

**An Avengers Halloween**

**Author's Note: Hey folks! L1701E here! I hope you enjoy this new story I'm doing for you as a Halloween treat: The Misfit-verse Avengers are going to celebrate the holiday of spooks, goblins, demons, and witches, Halloween, baby! Whoo! The Avengers are welcoming new members, and have a new pain to deal with. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to others and Marvel Comics. Kid Razor and Sonic Blue are mine. Enjoy the Insanity!**

Chapter 1: New Recruits and a New Headache!

**The ****Avengers****Mansion**

"This movie is so stupid." Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor grumbled. The fearless super-rocker sat on the couch watching an old horror flick on TV. A bowl of popcorn was in his lap. "The movies in this lame marathon were chosen by some idiot who was high as a kite. Not to mention the special effects are so freakin' cheesy."

"Eep." An Asian girl squeaked in fright, gripping Razor's arm tightly. "Man, this movie is scary!"

"Jubes, let go of the Kid of Rock's arm! It's starting to turn blue!" Razor snapped.

"It's not that scary once you know how the special effects work." A toned Caucasian boy said with a chuckle. He was sitting next to Kid Razor and Jubilee, slurping down soda in a 64-ounce Big Gulp container. He had semi-long brown hair with blue streaks, pulled back in a small ponytail with his long bangs free. His eyes were blue, and he was clad in a Cincinnati Bengals jersey and blue jeans, with blue sneakers. A futuristic blue, black, and silver watch was around his left wrist. His name was Spencer Allen Burton, a teenage genius from Cincinnati, Ohio. When he donned a special suit of armor, he became Sonic Blue, Cincinnati's own Iron Speedster. His armor gave him limited superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and the ability to fire sonic blasts from his hands.

"Spencer, you really know how to ruin the magic." Jubilee said.

"Sorry, it's just these special effects are so-so compared to the stuff they can do today with digital technology and stuff." Spencer sighed.

"You know what they say Spence, just because something is flashy, doesn't mean that it's the best." Razor smirked.

"You definitely would know about that, old friend." Spencer grinned. Jubilee laughed, and Razor scowled.

"I thought you were my biggest fan." Razor said. Jubilee hugged Razor's arm and smiled at him.

"I was just messing with you." Jubilee flicked Razor's nose, making him groan.

"Why did you have to join the Avengers?" Razor groaned.

"Well, Jenny recommended me." Jubilee grinned.

"And you did recommend me, Razor." Spencer reminded.

"So did that loony armored drunk Iron Man." Razor added.

"CLINT BARTON!!!! YOU PIG!!! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!" Jennifer Walters' roar raged throughout the Mansion.

"Ah-hahahahahahaaa!" Clint Barton raced by behind the three, laughing. An angry and cursing Jennifer ran after him, clad in a towel, and holding a brush over her head. "You're cute when you're mad!"

"Where is that peephole, Clint?!" Jenny roared as the two ran into the kitchen.

"Hawkeye is a sad, sad little man." Spencer sighed. Meanwhile, Captain America and the Wasp were having a headache of their own, and none of the kids were causing it.

"Your security practices are extremely flawed, and your roster is way too big!" Henry Peter Gyrich roared at the two. Cap and Wasp tried not to show their impatience with him. They were in the Avengers' meeting room.

"Why seven, Gyrich?" Wasp said. Henry Gyrich, or HPG, as Razor liked to call him, was the Avenger's new government liaison. Unfortunately, he was one of those people who naturally rubbed people the wrong way. Cap respected the man's professionalism and dedication to his job, but found him to be a real pain. The kids absolutely _hated_ him, especially Kid Razor.

"Seven is an easy number. What concerns me the most though, are your younger members. Kid Razor and Hawkeye are loose cannons, there's a possibility that the She-Hulk may go wild like her cousin, Sonic Blue doesn't have much in his background, Thor is insane, and then there's the mutant."

"She has a name." Wasp said. "Jubilation Lee. She has experience in a super-team."

"Yes, yes: Former X-Man, regular associate of Kid Razor and Sonic Blue." Gyrich grumbled.

"Do you have a problem with her?" Cap asked Gyrich flatly. "Personally mister, I don't care about her genetic makeup. She cannot help being a mutant anymore than she can help being Asian-American."

_Or anymore can this guy help being a jerk._ Wasp mentally grumbled.

"The fact that she _is_ a mutant is a concern." Gyrich said. "I agree with you about one thing Rogers, I could care less how she got her powers. But many in the public would not be happy with the fact the Avengers now have a mutant in their ranks."

"They don't decide how many Avengers there are active or who they are." Wasp replied. "That decision lies with me and Cap."

"I want her on the team to show the mutant community that there are non-mutants who are accepting of mutants." Cap said. "Besides, both the She-Hulk and Kid Razor recommended she be brought on board."

"Captain Rogers, Mrs. Pym, I just want you to be aware that this decision will bring about controversy. And speaking of controversy, let talk about Kid Razor and Sonic Blue."

"The Ohio Connection." Wasp nodded. "What about them?"

"Sonic Blue's obviously a smart kid, but he's not very experienced as a costumed hero." Gyrich held up a blue file folder.

"He's joined the Avengers to get some experience." Cap replied simply. "He's a great asset to the team, with his knowledge and technical expertise."

"And there's Kid Razor. The kid is a wild animal. He's rebellious, he has a big mouth, he has no respect for authority…"

"He's a rock star. He's _supposed_ to have no respect for authority." Wasp said.

"Razor has disobeyed orders on several occasions, and he has done some…controversial acts." Gyrich opened up a file folder on Razor, which happened to be as thick as an encyclopedia volume. "He harassed the Invisible Woman…"

"He took pictures of her in the shower." Cap groaned.

"He put several members of the New York Yankees in the hospital…"

"He's from Cleveland. He's a born Indian supporter, and he has said if he ever met the Yankees, he'd punch them all in the mouth." Wasp sighed.

"On national television, he called prominent businessman Sebastian Shaw an old fart!"

"Oh God…" Cap groaned.

"He jumped onto the rink in the middle of a New York Rangers game and started a brawl!"

"_Razor_ started 'The Hockey Brawl heard 'Round the World'? Wow." Wasp blinked.

"Oh, and let's not ask what he did the last time the Jets took on the Browns!" Gyrich yelled.

"_Razor_ started 'The Football Brawl heard 'Round the World'? You're kidding." Cap blinked.

"Ugh…" Gyrich pinched his nose. "You _really_ have no idea what these kids do in their spare time, do you?" Screams were heard from outside the room.

"COME TO MAMA!!"

"NO JUBILEE, I DON'T WANT TO MAKE OUT DURING THE MOVIE!!! BACK OFF, YOU PSYCHO!!!"

"CLINT, COME BACK HERE AND GET KILLED LIKE A MAN!!!"

"HEY JENNY, I GOT PICTURES!!"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON'T ANGER HER!!"

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP, I CAN'T GET ALL MY CATNAPS IN BECAUSE OF ALL THIS RACKET!!!"

"WAH!!! AMORA!! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! YOU TOO, SIF!!!"

"I hate this place." Gyrich grumbled.

Well, looks like the Avengers are growing! What insanity will happen next? Will Gyrich be driven to the loony bin? Will Razor go crazy? What insanity will befall the Avengers this Halloween? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Pinata Power!

**An Avengers Halloween**

_To Red Witch: Hey there, RW. I've been keeping up with "This Soap Opera Called Life", and I've been enjoying the new chapters! I'm glad you liked the torture of one Henry Peter Gyrich. I intend for him to get himself into trouble throughout the story. I hope you enjoy the Gyrich torture, and this story!_

_To Metal Dragon1: Well, I was toying with the idea of bringing Jubilee back in action for a long time, and the idea was becoming more and more material when Red Witch brought back Jubilee to the Institute. However, in my Misfit-verse, I thought it would be interesting to have her join a predominantly non-mutant team, and so, she became an Avenger. Sonic Blue was inspired by Iron Man and my dad's old Flash comics (As a tribute to the Silver Age Flash (Barry Allen), I gave Spencer the middle name Allen.) And yes, I'd love to see Hack open up talks with Sonic Blue in your story. But here's the thing: Sonic Blue is not a mutant. He's like Iron Man, his powers come purely from his armor. He is a genius, kind of like Reed Richards. I did a profile of him and I'll send it to you as soon as I can. My email tends to have times when it decides to go kaput. I can't wait for the new chapter. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: I love the Misfit-verse, what can I say? I thought that it would be a nice change to feature another Misfit-verse super-team besides the X-Men and the Misfit teams. I wanted Sonic Blue on the team because I've been meaning to do stories with him, and his origins are linked with Kid Razor. I have several ideas for his origin in my head, but I have no idea where to start bringing him in in my regular Kid Razor stories. The __Ohio__ Connection is a joke name given to the 'tag-team' of Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. Kid Razor is a proud native of __Cleveland__, and Sonic Blue is a born-and-bred __Cincinnati__ boy. Both of them are Ohio-born and Ohio-bred. I would do a fic, but I have no ideas for it, really. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: I think Gyrich hates all superheroes, mutant, non-mutant, or whatever. Yeah, I'm sure the Avengers had no choice when it came to having Gyrich around. Captain __America__ only keeps him around because he can cut through the 'red tape' that the government puts out all the time. Actually, I don't think Gyrich is a racist based on what I know and read about him. I think Gyrich forced Falcon to join the Avengers because of affirmative action. In fact, Falcon called him an idiot in one issue I have. I can imagine Sonic Blue 'accidentally' knocking into him at high speeds, or Kid Razor 'introducing' Gyrich's chops to the sole of his boot. Or maybe Clint and She-Hulk stealing Greer's tuna fish sandwich stash and hiding it in his jacket. Oh yeah, have you ever checked out my story "The Starr Chronicles"? It's good!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Catnip, huh? Yeah, I can imagine the chaos with catnip. Especially if Tigra's in the room. I hope you like the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Careful, you idiot! I said fire _across_ her nose, not _up_ it!" - Rick Moranis as Dark Helmet, Spaceballs**

Chapter 2: Piñata Power!

**The ****Avengers****Mansion**

"Okay guys, we wait until Gyrich leaves, and then we jump him." Jenny planned. The She-Hulk, Tigra, Thor, Jubilee, Sonic Blue, Kid Razor, and Hawkeye, the teenage members of the Avengers, all clad in civilian clothes, were standing around the door of the Avengers' meeting room, waiting for Gyrich to come out.

"Welcome to the Avengers, HPG. You're stuck with us." Razor smirked, and the others snickered. Inside, Gyrich had concluded his meeting with Cap and the Wasp.

"And keep those nutball kids under control!" Gyrich snapped. As he went to the door, Cap and Wasp talked amongst themselves. They seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the moment Gyrich stepped outside, the teenage Avengers had ambushed him, making him scream. "AUGH!! HEY!! LET ME GO!!!"

"So…what do you think?" Cap asked Wasp.

"I think Gyrich is a little crazy." Wasp replied. "I mean, I know he has good intentions and all, but the guy is a little overly strict. Stark provides the security system here."

"Not to mention that it's backed up by several hyperactive super-powered teenagers." Cap groaned.

"AAAAAAAAGH!!!! HELP ME!!!!" Gyrich's screams rang out throughout the mansion.

"Gyrich, stop bothering the kids!" Wasp called.

"**_ME?!?!_**" Gyrich screamed. He screamed some more as the sounds of fireworks was heard. "AAAAAGH!!! MY EYES!!!"

"Not to mention his popularity with the kids isn't exactly tremendously high." Cap added. "We should still be left to make roster decisions ourselves."

"I agree." Wasp nodded. "Besides, they're all good kids. Just they're all crazy."

"**_YEEEEEEAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"I wish Gyrich would stop bothering the kids." Wasp grumbled.

**Outside the ****Avengers****Mansion**

"Kids, this is not funny!" Henry Peter Gyrich snapped. He was tied up by rope, a few bruises on him. He also had lipstick designs drawn all over his face. He had brightly-colored rags glued all over him.

"Your sense of humor isn't quite as refined as ours, pal." Clint smirked.

"String him up!" Jubilee ordered. Jenny, Greer, and Thor hoisted Gyrich up a tree using a rope that was thrown over a branch. The branch was used as a pulley.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE NOW, YOU PUNKS!!!" Gyrich roared.

"This plan is going to be greatly amusing. I am glad you are among us, Sonic Blue." Thor laughed.

"It's just Spencer." Spencer blushed shyly. "I'm only Sonic Blue in my armor." He gently pushed a blindfolded Razor forward. Razor was holding his magic guitar, the source of his rock 'n' roll powers, like a stick.

"Oh no! No _way!_ No freakin' way!" Gyrich struggled and squirmed, but he could not loosen his bonds. Jennifer had used a strong knot, and it was tied very tightly.

"Okay Blade Boy, Thor and I will hold the big guy up, and you start swinging!" Jenny called.

"Go Razor!" Jubilee cheered.

"Hit him all the way to Bengal Stadium!" Spencer encouraged.

"GET ME DOWN NOW, YOU BRATS!!!" Gyrich screamed as Razor swung his guitar. He constantly swung his body in an attempt to dodge. "I'M SERIOUS!!!! I KNOW PEOPLE!!! I CAN HAVE YOU PUNKS DEPORTED!!!! ESPECIALLY YOU, THOR!!! OW!!!" Kid Razor whacked him in the side, causing his wallet to fall out. Jenny immediately picked it up and looked in it. She pulled all the credit cards and cash out and put it in her pocket.

"Hee hee, I'm hitting Gucci." Jenny grinned to herself.

"OW!!! KID RAZOR, STOP THAT!!! OW THAT HURTS!!! OWWW!!!!"

"Hey everybody! Grab sticks and join in!" Razor exclaimed. Spencer and Jubilee grabbed a couple sticks and starting swinging at Gyrich. He screamed as they repeatedly nailed him.

"HELP ME!!! OW!!! IT HURTS!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! YOU $#& BRATS!!! I HATE THESE KIDS!!! OWWW!!! OWWW!!! OWW!!!"

"Oh look, Master Rogers." Jarvis pointed at the window to the happily-laughing kids using Gyrich as a piñata. "Gyrich's popularity with the children has improved."

"CAP OW GET OW ME OW DOWN OW FROM OW HERE OW NOW OW!!!!"

Well, looks like the insanity is going to continue! What madness will happen next? What will Gyrich be put through next? What'll the Avengers do for Halloween? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Going Out!

**An Avengers Halloween**

_To Sparky Genocide: I have that issue of Avengers. I highly doubt Gyrich was a racist. If he was, he would not have been willing to work with the Falcon to expose Secretary of Defense Dell Rusk as the Red Skull during the 'Red Zone' storyline. If you looked at Gyrich and Falcon, you'll have to assume that Gyrich is quite a bit older than the Falcon. I think he called Falcon 'boy' because he was insinuating that Falcon was a punk kid. And yes, I do remember the turkey that had its way to Kelly. I'd do that, but how the heck would I get that turkey to __New York_

_To Red Witch: Yeah, Gyrich the Pinata is funny! I've been keeping up with "This Soap Opera Called Life" and it's great so far! Can't wait for more insanity from you! I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Yeah, Gyrich isn't that popular. I don't plan to feature the X-Men in this fic. They're busy with the Southside Misfits over in the fic "Halloween Havoc"! Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter full of insanity!_

**Disclaimer: "Nooooooooooo! No, God, no!!!" Eric Cartman, South Park, on finding out that there's no Salisbury Steak today.**

Chapter 3: Going Out!

**The garage of the Avengers Mansion**

"Ohhhh…" A knocked-silly Gyrich moaned. His body was covered in duct tape. Spencer Burton, clad in a spaceman costume, was tying him like a trail of cans on a wedding day to the back of a pink 1959 Dodge convertible. The car belonged to the She-Hulk. **(A/N: It's true! The She-Hulk owns a car like this in the comics, back when in the comics, she was getting involved in some insane adventures)** Kid Razor and Hawkeye both had motorcycles, and Tigra wasn't trusted behind the wheel (She got distracted easily). Thor didn't need wheels, considering he could fly. Neither did Spencer. His Sonic Blue armor allowed him to run at speeds in excess of 200 miles per hour, so he could get anywhere he wanted to pretty quick.

"Is it done?" Jenny asked. The green-skinned teenager was dressed in a blonde wig and a duplicate of Marilyn Monroe's famous white dress. The She-Hulk was dressed like the famous and infamous bombshell.

"Yeah, it's secure." Spencer said.

"I shall go ahead to the club, then." Thor said.

"Wait! Thor, do you know where it is?" Jenny asked. Thor blinked.

"Uhmmm…I…I have none an idea." Thor admitted.

"No!" Kid Razor roared. Jubilee walked out, dressed in a white dress and a red wig, walked out and pouted.

"C'mon, Razor. It'll be fun! Besides, you like that guy!"

"Change into a different costume!" Razor snapped as he walked out. He was dressed in blue sequined clothes with plenty of fringe. He still had on his face paint.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jenny blinked.

"David Coverdale of Whitesnake." Razor grumbled.

"I don't get it. You _love_ Whitesnake." Jenny scratched.

"I'm Tawny Kitaen!" Jubilee grinned.

"Oh, I get it!" Spencer laughed.

"Hey, where's Greer?" Jubilee wondered.

"Here I am!" Greer leapt in the back of a car, dressed like Sailor Moon.

"You're wearing that one again?" Razor blinked. Tigra shrugged.

"Why not? I worked really hard to make it."

"Anyway, let's hit the club!" Jenny grinned. "I can't _wait_ to win that costume contest!"

"We are so going to win the couples contest." Jubilee grinned, wrapping her arms around Razor. The Ultimate Rockstar groaned.

"Why me? I know I was gifted with incredible good looks, but this is insane!" Razor moaned as Jubilee pulled him into the She-Hulk's car.

"Uhhh…what?" Gyrich moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Let 'er rip!" Jenny whooped from the driver's seat. She put the pedal to the metal, and the tires screeched as Jenny Walters' customized pink 1959 Dodge raced out of the garage, a screaming Gyrich being dragged behind it.

"**_AAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!_**" Gyrich screamed.

"Hey Walters, this old truck's a slowpoke!" Spencer laughed with mock arrogance. "Jennifer, maybe you should let me modify it for you. Put some little James Bond-like gadgets in it and stuff."

"Spencer, don't get me wrong. I like you and all, but no one touches my car." Jenny responded.

"That's just bull!" Razor exclaimed. "She let somebody modify it for aerospace travel!"

"That was different!" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I heard that you knew of this truck stop in space." Spencer said.

"Yup! Maybe I should take you guys there sometime. The food there is great!" Jenny grinned.

"That's pretty crazy, a truck stop in space." Razor raised an eyebrow.

"You should talk. Look at your rogues' gallery!" Jenny laughed.

**An unknown location**

There was darkness. Darkness all around. No one knew the exact location. That knowledge definitely was beyond the people in this area.

"What is going on? Where am I?" A French-accented voice grumbled. It belonged to a short, rather paunchy man, who was clad in a pale orange and bright purple costume. "I, Batroc ze Leap-Air, _demand_ to know where I am!" Batroc was a French mercenary, and a regular foe of Captain America.

"None of us know anything either, Frenchy!" A college-age girl snapped. She had green eyes and reddish-orange hair. She was clad in a low-cut purple costume with thigh-high purple boots, and small silver spikes running down the arms. The girl was once a Denver native named Mary "Skeeter" MacPherran, but radiation gave her phenomenal strength and resiliency, allowing her to take the name of Titania, the World's Strongest Woman. She was the She-Hulk's greatest rival, and was stronger than the Emerald Amazon, but was a little shorter.

"What's the matter, Miss World's Strongest Woman having one of those days?" Another voice sneered. They turned around and saw a teenage boy with wild brown hair that was at shoulder-length in the back. It wasn't really a mullet because the sides were longer than the front, but not as long as the back. He appeared to be clad in armor that looked just like Iron Man's old red-and-silver Silver Centurion armor, only the silver parts of the arms and legs were black with a silver lightning bolt stripe going down each arm and leg. Instead of a helmet, he had a Cyclops-like visor, only the visor was translucent red in front and the sides were black with decorative red bat-like wings. The forearms of the armor had red sonic blasters around them.

"Oh go stick it, Redfoot!" Titania snapped. Redfoot was Sonic Blue's greatest foe. Once he was Keith Michaels, a friend of Spencer Burton's, albeit very prideful and slightly arrogant. During a battle with a supervillain, Spencer accidentally hit Keith with a sonic blast, knocking Keith into a car, shattering his spine. It rendered him paralyzed from the waist down. Keith became convinced Spencer did it on purpose out of jealousy, and swore revenge. He disappeared for a while, and when he returned, he wore a duplicate of Spencer's armor which was obtained through unknown means. The Redfoot armor allowed Keith to do anything Spencer could do in the Sonic Blue armor. Keith now dedicates his life to making Spencer's life miserable. Spencer has joked that Redfoot was the Professor Zoom to his Flash. "Don't you have an armored nerd to fight?"

"It's because of him that I can't walk or run without this armor!" Redfoot snapped. "Besides, at least I don't get my butt handed to me by some green broad!"

"Why you-?" Titania snarled raising her fist. "I'll pulverize you into scrap!"

"Try it and I'll make your ears explode!" Redfoot snapped back, fist glowing with red sonic energy. Before the two could charge each other, Sabertooth held them apart.

"Knock it off!" He grumbled. The feral mutant looked around at the other villains in the darkness. The Whirlwind, real name David Cannon. A mutant with the power to spin and throw tornadoes, Whirlwind was clad in green armor with buzzsaw blades on the wrists created with stolen Stark Tech. Whirlwind was obsessed with the Wasp, and he hated her husband Ant-Man, because he believed Ant-Man stole Wasp from him. He also noticed Tusk and the Crimson Dynamo, remembering them from a while back **(1)**.

**(1) - See my story "Gone Avengin'".**

"Back off, Catman!" Titania snapped.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" A voice exclaimed. It belonged to a muscular man, clad in a green and purple costume, and carrying a crowbar. He was the Wrecker, a foe of Thor's who wielded an enchanted crowbar.

"We have no idea either, mon ami." Batroc replied. "Monsieur Wrecker, I presume?"

"Who are you people?" The Wrecker wondered. What the villains did not realize was that a figure was watching them. The very figure who had gathered them.

Well, well, well! Looks like the Avengers' night of fun may be ruined! What insanity will happen next? Why are these villains gathered? Who gathered them? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Another Problem!

**An Avengers Halloween**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! I love your ideas, man! I especially like the Police Academy-esque pranks on Gyrich. I'll see what I can do for those pranks._

_To Red Witch: Yeah, it should be interesting. Who would gather together Tusk, the Crimson Dynamo, Sabertooth, Titania, Redfoot, Batroc the Leaper, the Wrecker, and the Whirlwind? And why? You'll find out._

**Disclaimer: "I am Batman." - Michael Keaton as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Batman**

Chapter 4: Another Problem!

**A teen club in New York**

"We're here!" Jennifer Walters proclaimed. Her pink 1959 Dodge convertible stopped in front of the club. The sudden stop caused a screaming Gyrich, who was being dragged behind the car, to fly into the back of a garbage truck.

"YOU KIDS ARE GOING TO GET IT WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!!!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!" Gyrich screamed as the truck drove away.

"Well, that garbage was dealt with." Kid Razor smirked. He leapt out of the car. Jenny, Thor, Jubilee and Spencer came out of the car. As well as a Caucasian teen girl with long black hair in a Sailor Moon costume, and a necklace with a silver cat's-head amulet. This was Tigra in her normal human form, but she rarely reverted to this form. She preferred being a catgirl.

"Well Greer, that's the first time I ever met you in your human form." Spencer blinked.

"I like being a catgirl more. I'm an anime freak, so I felt more comfortable as a catgirl than as a normal girl." Greer grinned, showing her teeth lacked the fangs that were visible in her Tigra form.

"Oh…my…God…" Jenny's jaw dropped. "Look at all the hotties!" She was eyeing the guys.

"I got mine right here!" Jubilee grinned, grabbing Razor.

"Get the $&# off!" Razor snapped.

"Hoo boy…" Spencer bowed his head and started to head for the wall.

"Relax, Spencer." Clint chuckled, putting his arm on Spencer's shoulder.

"I'm shy. I can't help it." Spencer sighed. Clint smirked.

"Check out those ladies! Come on Iron Speedster, we're going, as the Brits call it, bird-hunting!" Clint dragged Spencer off.

"Help me."

"C'mon, Greer! Let's get us some guys to dance with!" Jenny and Greer ran off.

"I…am confused." Thor said to Razor. Razor rolled his eyes.

"Here! Figure out what to do with her!" Razor put Jubilee in Thor's arms and walked off.

"Where are you going, Razor?!" Jubilee wondered.

"To have some fun." Razor grinned maliciously, pointing at a reporter. "That guy reviews the nightspots for the Daily Bugle. Tonight, he's playing messenger boy." Razor walked over to him. "Hey jerkoff!"

"Huh?" The reporter asked.

"Give this message to your boss!" Razor then punched him in the mouth, knocking him into a wall. "You tell Jameson that if he _ever_ writes trash about the Kid of Rock ever again, he's going to get a fringe boot where the sun don't shine!"

_That stingy windbag Jameson don't__ pay me enough to deal with this! First Spider-Man pulls down my pants in an art gallery, then the Thing makes me go to his office and ask him out!_ The reporter grumbled. _Well, at least Spidey apologized._ The Avengers were having a great time. Thor was trying to dance with help from Greer, Jenny was taking with some guys, Clint was getting slapped by girls, while Spencer had gotten a couple numbers. Razor was trying to flirt and avoid Jubilee at the same time.

**The dark, unknown location**

"Whoever is pulling this is going to get it!" Titania snarled, punching her fist into a palm. The gathered villains watched what appeared to be an image of the teenage Avengers at a club. "Look at that She-Hulk! She thinks she's hot stuff!"

"Well, according to those men, she is. Jealous, Little Miss Amazon?" Redfoot joked. The super-strong young woman glared at the red-armored speedster.

"Shove it, armor boy! I'd rip that fancy tin suit off your back, but I heard you'd die without it!" Titania snapped.

"He can live, he just can't use his legs." Tusk corrected. "He can survive without that suit. He prefers to be in it because the armor lets him walk again."

"Not just walk, Tusk. _Run._" Redfoot grumbled. "I was a champion track runner. Running was my passion, my **life!** My main competition was Spencer Burton."

"Sonic Blue." Wrecker said.

"Yeah, him." Redfoot growled. "He and I were fierce competitors. I always managed to beat him, albeit barely. I knew he was jealous of me."

"He's nuts." Tusk muttered under his breath. _I was there when it happened. I was busy taking on Kid Razor, and that speedy punk Sonic Blue was brawling with some ice-packing clown called Coldheart. That idiot Redfoot was stupid enough to get too close to the battle, and Sonic Blue accidentally hit him with a sonic blast, causing him to hit a car. From what I heard, it paralyzed him, and he went cuckoo. He believes Spencer did it on purpose out of envy. The kid's psycho._ Tusk rolled his eyes and tuned out Redfoot's yapping.

"Get funky! Get funky!" Whirlwind was watching the scene, and now it seemed that he was dancing. If one could call it that. It was very…weird.

"Monsieur, your dancing is terrible!" Batroc sniffed.

"What do you know about dancing, Frenchie?!" Whirlwind snapped.

"Zis, mon ami!" Batroc then did a pirouette.

"No surprise. Frenchies can't dance." Whirlwind snorted.

"We can _too_ dance!" Batroc snapped.

"_I_ can dance better than that clown, Batroc, and I have two left feet!" Titania laughed.

"You see?" Batroc smirked.

"She's a witch and you're a coward! This is a French soldier!" Whirlwind sat on the floor and went into the fetal position. "Oh please Monsieur! We surrender! Do not hurt us!" Whirlwind mock whimpered in a bad French accent. Batroc saw red.

"YOU FILTHY SWINE!!!" A roaring Batroc leapt on Whirlwind and started pounding on the green-armored villain.

"Why do I get stuck with nutballs like this?" Crimson Dynamo asked Sabertooth. The feral mutant shrugged.

"Lucky, I guess." Sabertooth answered.

"If you are all quite finished, I have something to say to all of you." A figure walked out of the shadows. Tusk's eyes widened in recognition and Redfoot gulped.

"Oh God." Redfoot gulped.

"Oh, man…" Tusk groaned.

"How would you like to end the lives of Earth's Mightiest Heroes on this night?" Selene offered, her red lips twisting into a smirk.__


	5. Plans Revealed!

**An Avengers Halloween!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! Yeah, I feel kind of sorry for the reporter guy myself. You are right, about not much scaring JJ. I think the only one to have intimidated him really was Carnage. I heard they're going to have the Maximum Carnage storyline out as a graphic novel in December. I have a video game based on the storyline for Sega Genesis. I'm an old man, dude. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey Red! Oh yeah, here we go again! Here's more insanity! I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: "No one owns me." - Longshot**

Chapter 5: Plans Revealed!

**An unknown location**

"Selene." Tusk growled. "What is going on, you old witch?! Why have you dragged us here?!" Selene turned to Tusk, a gleeful smile on her face.

"Tusk…my dear mammoth-headed friend…"

"I am _not_ any friend of yours, lady." The mammoth-headed mutant growled, crossing his arms. "You're a psycho."

"I doubt that you will feel so badly about you when I tell you I have planned a special Halloween treat for my dear old friends Kid Razor and Sonic Blue." Selene laughed.

"Kid Razor? Zat Cleveland-bred loudmouth?" Batroc grumbled. "He has more French jokes zan all ze stand-up comics on Earth!"

"Not to mention he's a pervert!" Titania grumbled. "He had trouble keeping his hands off my legs! And Sonic Blue? He's a wimp and a nerd!"

"A chance to take down Spencer? I'm in." Redfoot grinned.

"I knew you'd be in, Redfoot." Selene smiled.

"Why have you gathered us here? Who are you?" Wrecker asked.

"It's easy, Crowbar Boy. Ever heard of the Hellfire Club?" Tusk replied.

"I have. A couple prominent businessmen in my hometown are members." Redfoot said.

"I've heard rumors." Titania blinked.

"Their highest-ranking members are named after chess pieces. Ladies and gents, Selene here is their Black Queen. She's also number one on a lot of people's hit lists. Kid Razor wants a piece of her more than anybody."

"I have gathered you all because each of you have grudges against certain members of the Avengers." Selene smirked. "Batroc, Captain America has caused you to fail many a job."

"Indeed." Batroc grumbled. "American jerk."

"Titania, your hatred for the She-Hulk burns like an inferno."

"You bet your corset it does!" Titania growled. "Who does she think she is?!"

"Redfoot, your twisted hatred for Sonic Blue made you determined to one day destroy him."

"I _need_ this armor to walk, and for that, I will **pulverize** Spencer Burton! Him and his fancy armor is going to be melted down by _my_ hand!" Redfoot's armored fist glowed with red sonic power.

"Whirlwind, your love for the Wasp has made you an enemy of Ant-Man."

"Waspy…my Waspy…" Whirlwind sighed happily. Selene grimaced.

"I have demons that are more intelligent than you, mortal."

"_Anyone_ is more intelligent than that spinning monkey." Tusk joked, making the others snicker. Selene looked over Sabertooth. The gleam in her eye indicated that out of all these bad guys, she found a favorite.

"Sabertooth. A fellow mutant. I have heard of your little savage bloodbaths. I think I have found my favorite." Selene grinned. "Of course, I _had_ to bring you in. One of the newest Avengers is a former X-Man. Jubilation Lee."

"One of the runt's little friends." Sabertooth smirked. "I'm going to get a good laugh gutting her."

"Good luck." Wrecker smirked. "Lay a finger on her and you'll have Kid Razor all over you. And the kid can hit hard with that guitar."

"The Wrecker. An enemy of Thor's." Selene smirked.

"That's me, babe!" Wrecker grinned. "One whack of my crowbar, and I'll knock Thor flat!"

"If that's so, then how come Thor keeps knocking _you_ flat?" Titania joked. Wrecker glared.

"Oh bite me, you dumb broad." Wrecker grumbled.

"The Crimson Dynamo." Selene smirked. "A regular foe of Iron Man. Your armor comes from technology stolen from him by the Russian government."

"Back when it was the Soviet Union." Dynamo corrected. "My country is a democracy now."

"Of course. But then, I was around when Russia first went under a Communist government." Selene laughed.

"But that was back in 1917! How the heck-?" Whirlwind whispered.

"She's immortal, stupid." Tusk whispered back.

"Indeed." Selene confirmed with a smile. "Being immortal does have perks. And one is actually watching history unfold."

"Is this about that lousy guitar?" Tusk grumbled.

"Not this time. I just wanted to give my friends in the Avengers a special Halloween treat: A free trip six feet under." Selene smirked.

**A dump in New York City**

"Uhhhhng…" Henry Peter Gyrich moaned as he climbed his way out of a pile of garbage. "I hate my life. Whoa…whoa whoa WAAAAGH!!!" Gyrich stumbled down the pile of garbage and he hit the ground head first. "OW!" He moaned as he got to his feet, holding his head. "I hate those kids." He growled. He heard rustling. "What's that?" He turned and saw a bum rummaging. "Oh, just a bum." The bum looked up. "What?" The bum started growling. "_What?_" The bum glared.

"Die, Lord Tankor!" The bum threw a TV at Gyrich, whacking him in the head.

"Hey! OW!" Gyrich held his head. "What is your problem, you psycho?!"

"You ain't enslaving me, pal!" The enraged bum started throwing things at Gyrich. "Take that, evil spaceman! And that! And that! And this! And one of those! And one of these! And this!"

"Hey! AGH!!" Gyrich ducked and dodged random objects that the enraged bum was throwing at him. The bum was throwing everything but the kitchen sink at Gyrich. "OW!!" Gyrich just got hit with a kitchen sink. "HEY!! THAT HURTS, YOU NUTBALL JERK!!!"

"DIE!!!" The bum ran towards him, brandishing a rusty knife.

"OH SHOOT!!!! YEAAAGH!!!!!" Gyrich screamed like a girl. He ran into the junkyard at incredible speed. The bum chased after him, slashing the rusty old knife around, screaming and hollering like the lunatic he was. "HELP ME!!! HELP!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!! WHERE ARE THOSE KIDS!?!?!? THEY'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED THEM!!!!"

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in big trouble! What insanity will happen next?! How will Gyrich get tortured next? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Origin and Ambush!

**An Avengers Halloween!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! Yeah, "Maximum Carnage" was a storyline that crossed all the Spider-Titles, and it was by far the bloodiest Spidey storyline. Spidey and a bunch of heroes joined together (Mostly third-tier characters like Deathlok and Firestar) to take on Carnage, his girl Shriek, Demogoblin, and the Spidey Doppelganger. Gyrich in a mummy outfit being thrown into Jameson's house. Hey, I like it! I'll see what I can do! Hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Well, Gyrich is a jerk. He asked for it. Hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey Red! Yeah, nothing better than Gyrich torture! I'll see if I can put in more, and I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Well, knowing Selene, she probably thinks that bringing the Avengers' greatest enemies to their front door is a bit of a little Halloween treat for herself. I created Redfoot because I figured that since I was partially inspired by the Flash to create Sonic Blue, Spencer Burton needed his own Professor Zoom. Redfoot was created to serve that purpose: To be Spencer's opposite._

**Disclaimer: "Oh mah Gawd, King!" - Jim "Good ole' J.R." Ross**

Chapter 6: Origin and Ambush!

**The club**

"So Burton, tell us…what's your story?" Clint asked Spencer. Jubilee and Greer were standing with him.

"Huh?" Spencer blinked.

"Why'd you build the armor?" Greer asked. "You don't talk much about it, and Razor doesn't say much, believe it or not." Spencer looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, now that's a story." Spencer said. "You see, I was just an average kid, an average Cincinnati boy, except for the fact I have an IQ of 325." Spencer chuckled. "I lived in a single-parent household with my mom. My dad left us when I was three. As a kid, my favorite comic book was the Streak. It was about the adventures of this guy who was able to run at superspeed and fire sonic energy blasts from his hands. I also grew to idolize Tony Stark. He built an entire company by himself."

"When he wasn't rampaging in the name of Scottish independence." Clint joked.

"Anyway, I thought it would be cool to have a super-powered suit of armor like Iron Man. So I took up a hobby, and started getting into electronics. I hoped to work at Stark one day and meet the man in the Iron Man armor. I got my wish, but not in the way I wanted." Spencer sighed. "My mom got diagnosed with cancer. We weren't a rich family, so we really couldn't afford the treatments. Long story short, in desperation, I built the first version of the Sonic Blue armor, and I turned to high-speed theft. I stole money, and I used sonic weaponry to temporarily put guards to sleep. I went for a big shipment of money in Cleveland. To make a short story shorter, I fought Razor, reformed, and now he and I work together a lot."

"First version?" Jubilee blinked.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "The armor I wear is actually the second Sonic Blue armor. The first one was destroyed in battle."

"How?" Clint wondered.

"The Hellions." Spencer grimaced. "They were sabotaging a Stark Industries subsidiary in Cincinnati. Iron Man and I engaged them in battle to protect an experimental reactor. Bevatron overloaded the reactor. Stark was forced to leave me to face the Hellions alone." Spencer groaned. "Those mutants were nuts! I barely made it out alive. But they slagged my armor and me in it. We were able to stop them, though." Spencer smirked. "Stark let me use his technology to build a new version, the version I wear now. I based its look on one of Iron Man's old armor designs, and he jokingly christened it 'The Blue Centurion'." Spencer laughed. "It allowed me to go faster, and it was more powerful than my old armor. My first battle with it was a rematch with the Hellions. Man, the look on Emma Frost's face when I lifted Beef over my head and threw him through a car was _priceless!_" Spencer laughed. "Oh man, I look back fondly on that."

"Yeah, Jen and I got into a scrape with a couple members of the Hellions." Clint remembered. **(1)**

**(1) - See "Gone Avengin'."**

"Oh yeah, I heard about that!" Greer remembered. "So what was up with that psycho, Redfoot?"

"Redfoot was once a guy I knew. His name is Keith Michaels. He was the star of my high school track team. 'Redfoot' was his old nickname because he always wore red running shoes when he raced. He was no doubt the fastest man in that school. I always came in second when I came to him. He always outran me, but I didn't mind. I was his alternate. When he got sick, I raced in his place. He was a good guy, albeit a bit on the arrogant side. He believed he was invincible. I shattered it. He got too close during a battle I had with Coldheart."

"Coldheart. Wasn't he the psycho who used cold-based technology?" Clint blinked.

"Yeah, him." Spencer nodded. "He got too close, and I accidentally hit him with a sonic blast. It sent him flying into a car. The impact shattered his spine, paralyzing him from the waist down. I took away his ability to run. I took his passion from him. Somehow, he figured out I was Sonic Blue. At the time, my identity was secret. He confronted me and he became convinced I paralyzed him on purpose…" Spencer's head drooped shamefully.

"Spencer…it wasn't your fault. He made the stupid mistake, and he paid for it." Jubilee said. "I doubt there was anything you could've done to save Keith."

"No, but it still haunts me. He said one day he'd find a way out of his wheelchair and make me pay. He disappeared, and somehow, he turned up wearing a duplicate of my armor. I doubt he could've built it himself. I kept the armor's plans hidden away in my lab in Cincinnati, but after the Blue Centurion was build, Stark Enterprises keeps it under heavy lock and key."

"Why?"

"Tony said it'd be better under his care. Legally, those plans are mine, but Stark has better security. I don't know how Keith saw them." Spencer growled. "But one day, I'll find out."

"I hope so. That armor in your hands, is a tool. In others, it can be a weapon." Jubilee sighed.

"Ahhh, relax, Spence. You've been through a lot! For now, lets party!" Clint grinned.

**Outside the club, sometime later**

"Man, that was fun!" Jenny grinned as the kids left the club. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened when she saw her car. "MY CAR!!" It was a wreck. It looked like someone strong had repeatedly pounded the car into a pulp. "Who could've done this?!"

"I can think of several thousand people." Razor quipped. His hearing picked up something. A high-pitched whine. It sounded like the whine that accompanied Spencer when his armor moved at superhuman speed. "LOOK OUT!!!"

"What--?" Jenny screamed when she saw a red streak race by her, and she felt a hard metal fist pound her jaw. She flew into a wall.

"Watch the streak!" Clint exclaimed. But the red streak was too fast. It knocked down Clint, Greer, Razor, and Jubilee. Spencer saw the streak run by him. He felt a metal fist punch him in the stomach. Spencer fell, coughing. He looked up and saw a familiar figure in red armor.

"Hello Spencer." Keith Michaels, aka Redfoot, snarled. He pounded his red-armored fist into his palm. "Not so great without the fancy armor, huh?"

Uh oh! Looks like our favorite teenage heroes are in trouble! What will happen next? Will Spencer be able to defeat his old nemesis? Who else will show up? What's the reasoning behind all this? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Super Brawl!

**An Avengers Halloween!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! Well, Keith always kind of despised Spencer a bit, because Spencer was the biggest threat to his supremacy on the track. So, it could be surmised that when Spencer accidentally paralyzed Keith, Keith could believe that Spencer did it on purpose to get his spot on the track team. I hope you like the last chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To mattb3671: Hey matt! I'm glad you liked Sonic Blue. You can use him if you want to. I have read your story, and I like your character of Rue. It's a great story, and I loved the superhero poker game! If you want any info on any of my characters, let me know. I hope you like this new chapter as much as you liked the last one!_

_To Red Witch: Hey Red! Yeah, let the fun begin. Fun for Redfoot anyway. I've been keeping up with the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved them! I hope you like this new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Is I.P. Freeley here?" - Moe, The Simpsons**

Chapter 7: Super Brawl!

**Outside the club**

"AAGH!!!" Spencer got slammed into a wall. Some blood dripped from his nose and mouth, and he looked beaten several times over, and his spaceman costume was torn in some places. He panted as he tried to get to his feet. Before he could, Redfoot knocked him on his stomach. The armored villain put his right knee on Spencer's upper back, interlocked his fingers under Spencer's chin, and started pulling back. Spencer screamed in pain as Redfoot pulled back on his chin, intent on breaking his neck. "Keith…"

"Sorry, old friend, but I'm in no mood for listening. You put me in this armor." Keith snarled. "You took away my passion because you could never beat me, and I know how much you hated me because of it. I know you crippled me on purpose. Thanks to you Burton, I can't use my legs." He pulled back harder. "When I get through with you, you won't be able to _breathe_ on your own." Redfoot got blasted from behind by fireworks. "Hey!" He turned and saw Jubilee pointing her hands out at him.

"Leave him alone, Michaels!" Jubilee snapped. Redfoot laughed.

"Oh _please!_ As soon as I break Spencer's neck, I'll break yours!" Redfoot screamed as he got the wreck of Jenny's car thrown in his face.

"You wrecked my car, Redman! And now the She-Hulk will wreck _you!_" Jen snapped. Spencer got to his feet, rubbing his neck. He rolled back his sleeve, revealing the futuristic watch he wore. He pressed a button on it, and Spencer's body glowed a bright blue. When the glow stopped, Spencer was clad in what appeared to be Iron Man's old Silver Centurion armor **(A/N: The Silver Centurion was the red-and-silver armor Iron Man wore in the comics back in the 80s)**, only all the red was replaced with blue. Over Spencer's eyes appeared a Cyclops-like visor with white earlocks decorated with blue bird-like wings, and a translucent blue front. The forearms of the armor were decorated with blue sonic blasters.

"Thanks!" Spencer thanked Jubes and Jen.

"No prob." Jubilee grinned. Redfoot threw the car off him.

"You green psycho! _I_ didn't wreck your pink-mobile!" Redfoot snapped.

"Then who did, Speed-boy?!" Jen snapped back. Behind her, Clint, Greer, and Razor got to their feet.

"I did, Walters!" A purple blur speared Jen.

"Titania!"

"Hang on, Jenny!" Greer grasped the amulet around her neck as it glowed. Orange fur sprouted all over her body, her fingernails grew out into black claws. Two of her teeth sprouted into fangs, her eyes turned catlike, and her hair turned orange. Tigra threw off her Sailor Moon costume, revealing her black costume underneath.

"Hey Razor! BAM!!!" Razor got ambushed by Tusk.

"Razor!" Jubilee screamed. "EEK!!" Sabretooth grabbed her.

"Hello, shorty." The crazy blond feral grinned. "Remember me? I'm the runt's little buddy."

"_SONIC **PUNCH!!!**_" Sonic Blue raced up to Sabretooth, and nailed the feral in the face with a sonic energy-charged punch. The feral dropped Jubilee and was sent screaming into a car.

"That won't keep him down long, knowing his healing factor." Jubilee scowled at the feral as Spencer helped her up. Sabretooth got to his feet.

"You got _that_ right, Girly." Sabretooth smirked.

"Then perhaps, you'd enjoy facing a warrior like Thor, feral man." Sabretooth turned and found himself face to face with Thor.

"Oh yeah, you're the one with the magic hammer." Sabretooth grumbled. Thor blinked.

"You insult me! Taste Uru metal!" Thor smashed Sabretooth hard in the jaw with Mjolnir.

"Man, this is crazier than the time I faced off against this psycho Japanese samurai cyborg woman." Spencer grumbled under his breath as he used his speed to dodge Redfoot's red sonic blasts. Jen threw Titania into a car. Razor smashed Tusk with a Van Halen Hammer. Jubilee was avoiding and blinding the Wrecker, who tried to bash her head in with his enchanted crowbar.

"AAGH!!! MY EYES!!! You little brat!" Wrecker roared as he covered his eyes with one arm and waved his crowbar wildly with the other arm. "I'll splatter your brains all over this city!"

"Can't splatter what you can't see!" Jubilee laughed.

"Where are you?!" Wrecker roared. Thor grabbed him and threw him through the club wall.

"Wrecker, thou disappoint me. If a mutant who can merely create amusing colorful explosions can beat you, then your magic crobar doth not make thee as powerful as I had thought." Thor laughed.

"Hey!" Jubilee snapped. "Thor, you ever belittle me again, you will get a fist to the mouth, YOU GOT ME!?!?!?!?" Thor quickly cowered.

"Yes, Jubilee."

**Elsewhere in ****New York**

"Ugh…" Henry Peter Gyrich grumbled as he staggered out of the junkyard. "Oh God, that was so embarrassing. Man, I am so glad that no one important who knew me saw me in that junkyard, being chased by a psycho bum." He groaned. "AAAGH!!!" A taxi crashed into him. "Ow…I hate this town…"

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes have been ambushed! What insanity will happen next? What will happen to Gyrich next? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. More Battling!

**An Avengers Halloween!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! She-Hulk and Titania duking it out in a catfight and the boys watching, huh? Yeah, I can imagine that. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved it! Some people can be such ingrates. You save their butts, and they still think you're the bad guy! Oh well, what can you do. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Well, I thought it would be funny to see the mighty Norse God of Thunder cower before a teenage mutant mortal girl. And you can imagine that Jubilee can be intimidating if she wants to be. She did play sidekick to Wolverine for a while, and she's a regular assistant of Kid Razor (Razor: Under **extreme ###### protest!**). Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "The Kid of Rock says he can take anyone downtown to ****Chinatown****! Even that little punk Damien from those bad horror flicks! Bring them all on! The Kid of Rock will whup 'em all!" - Kid Razor during one of his trademark rants**

Chapter 8: More Battling!

**Outside the club**

It was a super-powered brawl. The teenage members of the Avengers were facing off against their individual nemesis. Sonic Blue, Cincinnati's Iron Speedster, was battling his insane evil counterpart, Redfoot. The She-Hulk was brawling with her biggest rival, Titania. Kid Razor, Cleveland's own super-powered Heavy Metal Heartbreaker, was battling the mammoth-like mutant known as Tusk. Jubilee, an LA-born former X-Man with the mutant power to create explosive energy in the form of fireworks, was trying to fight off the insane feral mutant called Sabertooth. Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, and one of the mightiest beings alive, was fighting the Wrecker, a punk criminal who gained super-powers from an enchanted crowbar.

"YEOW!!! You psycho! You could kill somebody!" Spencer screamed as he dodged an explosive red sonic blast.

"I'll gladly massacre every major city on _Earth_ if it means getting my hands on you!" Keith snarled. Drool came incessantly from his mouth as he screamed at Spencer. "AGH!!!" Razor blasted Keith with his guitar.

"Jeez, Spencer! Has it ever occurred to you that dog might be rabid?" Razor quipped. "I think ol' Redfoot's been hanging around the junkyard a little too long." He turned to find Tusk charging at him, but Sabertooth got knocked into him by Jubilee's fireworks. "Well, what do you know? You got a use after all." Razor chuckled at Jubilee. Jubilee smirked. She formed a gun with her hand, blew on her smoking finger, and winked.

"Yippie-ki-yay."

"Yak-yak-yak." Razor rolled his eyes.

"Ha!" Thor whacked Wrecker across the face with his hammer. Sabertooth and Tusk tried to charge the God of Thunder. However, Tusk stopped when he noticed something.

"Hey Cat-Man. Check it out!" Tusk grinned. Sabertooth turned. The two mutants saw the She-Hulk and Titania roll around on the ground, wrestling.

"Aw _sweet!_" Sabertooth grinned widely.

"What are thou looking…Whoa." Thor blinked at the catfight. "Thor is enjoying this!" The three grabbed lawn chairs and some popcorn out of nowhere and watched.

"Take it off!" Sabertooth whistled.

"Aw man, this is great! We need a camera!" Tusk whooped.

"Got one right here." Sabertooth grinned. The feral mutant started recording the catfight. Unfortunately, the girls noticed.

"Wanna kill 'em?" Jen offered.

"I get the loudmouth with the tusks." Titania replied.

"Fine by me." Jen shrugged. The two leapt on Tusk, Sabertooth, and Thor and started beating the snot out of them.

"AAAAAGH!!!!! HELP!!!!! SAVE US!!!!" The three screamed at the top of their lungs. "Save us! Save us! Somebody _pleeeeeeease_ save us!" A familiar shield flew through the air and smacked Tusk and Sabertooth upside the head. The shield returned to its owner: A costumed Captain America.

"Oh, great. Mr. America." Sabertooth grumbled.

"It's _Captain_ America, stupid." Tusk grumbled.

"You kids alright?" Cap asked. He blinked as he saw Jen and Titania pounding Thor together. _Since when did **those** two agree on anything?_

"Hey Cap!" Razor grinned, nailing Tusk with his guitar. "What the $#$# took you so long? Forgot to lace up your 'Pirates of Penzance' boots again?" Cap rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything you don't crack comedy about Razor YEOW!!!"

"Bonjour mon Capitan! You recognize moi, oui?" Batroc the Leaper grinned as he leapt at Cap. "I have been wanting to fight you again!"

"What's going on?! What are you up to, Batroc?!" Cap hollered. "Hey!" A sudden tornado picked up, picking up the screaming teenage Avengers and their rivals and threw them in various directions. Whirlwind flew up in his trademark tornado.

"Oh yeah!" Whirlwind laughed. "Hey!" A pair of tiny pink bio-electric laser blasts hit him. A tiny Wasp and Ant-Man flew around the green-armored villain. Ant-Man was riding a winged mechanical ant **(A/N: I know! I know! In the comics, both Ant-Men (Henry Pym and Scott Lang) rode real ants, but I figured that since Pym, the original Ant-Man and creator of the paraphernalia, was a genius, he should've constructed a tiny vehicle shaped like a winged ant, because real insects aren't too viable. Not many ants have wings, and they don't live very long)** "Waspy, baby!" Whirlwind squealed.

"Okay, jerk! What's going on?!" Wasp snapped.

"I love you!" Whirlwind drooled. Wasp groaned.

_This guy is a major idiot._ Wasp grumbled. The Crimson Dynamo flew overhead, raining repulsor blasts.

"Careful, you idiot! Fire at _them_, not _us!_" Redfoot snapped, pointing at Sonic Blue. Spencer tackled Keith from behind and started pounding him. The Dynamo was intercepted mid-air by Iron Man. Kid Razor was knocked through a wall. He heard a laugh.

"What?" Razor turned around.

"I hope you and your fellow Avengers enjoy your little Halloween treat." A familiar voice purred. Razor snarled.

**Elsewhere in town**

"Oh man…" Henry Peter Gyrich moaned. The new Avengers liaison to the government moaned as he staggered down the street. "I've been used as a piñata, dragged down the street, beaten by an insane bum, and I got crushed by a taxi! Can my life get any worse?" Gyrich groaned. A Red Sox shirt fell on his face. "What the?" He was about to take the shirt off when he heard screaming.

"HEY!! A RED SOX FAN!!! _GET HIM!!!!_" A drunk roared. Gyrich pulled the shirt off, and he saw a bunch of fighting mad drunks run towards him, murder in their eyes.

"EEEEEEEEK!!!!" Gyrich screamed like a girl. He ran down the street, the drunks running after him.

Well, well, well! Looks like the fight shall continue! What insanity will happen next? How will Gyrich get tortured next? Who did Kid Razor see? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Check!

**An Avengers Halloween**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there, Sparky. I was glad to use your idea in my fic. The Avengers dressing up Thor as the Wasp and Razor commenting that Thor is a little too concerned with his makeup. That is so funny! I'll see if I can fit it in! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I liked it. Now I'm beginning to see why __Claremont__ killed off John "Thunderbird" Proudstar so quickly. I'm glad you liked seeing the She-Hulk and Titania lay the smackdown on Sabertooth, Thor, and Tusk. I figured that would generate a laugh. I also thought the Red Sox thing would be good for a laugh. Andyway, I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae. Oh yeah, the madness does continue indeed. That's some pretty good advice. When girls are in a catfight, it's best to just let 'em finish it. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Now now Grandad, don't get over-wrought." David Jason as Del Trotter, Only Fools and Horses (The greatest English sitcom ever! Get it on DVD!)**

Chapter 9: Check!

**Outside the club**

Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor, Cleveland's own Heavy Metal Heartbreaker, and the world's first super-powered rock musician, snarled like a wild animal. He was staring at a woman who was clad in a revealing black leather outfit with a cape. The woman's name was Selene, an evil mutant sorceress who was born during a time when Rome was capital of the world. She was also Kid Razor's greatest enemy, although she had tangled with the Fantastic Four and Sonic Blue as well.

"Selene, what are you up to now?" Razor snarled. "Ran out of other ways to amuse yourself, you old bag?" Selene laughed happily at that.

"As usual Kid Razor, you never fail to amuse me. As you know, they say Halloween is the time when evil is at its strongest."

"They also say it's Michael Myers' favorite holiday." Razor quipped. "Do you have a point to all this?"

"I just thought that the Avengers would like a little Halloween treat."

"Oh yeah, our worst enemies ambushing us. Real nice. Any chance we can take that gift back?" Razor growled. "Some of them are real psychos! Sabertooth's a sociopath, Redfoot's bent on making Sonic Blue's life miserable, Tusk…well…Tusk is as dumb and wooly as ever, Titania wants to dance on the She-Hulk's grave, Whirlwind's a moron who can't take a freakin' hint, the Wrecker's a thug, Batroc's a French circus reject, and the rest are all losers."

"Speaking of Sonic Blue, how is the little inventor doing? Does he still get the shakes around women in black leather?" Selene laughed. Razor snarled.

_Spencer did tangle with Selene once, and ever since, whenever he sees women with long black hair in black leather, I can tell he gets spooked. _Razor remembered. _Who can blame him?_ "Listen up, Queenie. I don't know what kind of twisted mind game you're playing, but the Kid of Rock says you had better back off!"

"You know what I want, Razor."

"And you ain't getting **squat!**" Razor scowled.

"Keep in mind, Razor. Many like you have tried to destroy me. Some just as powerful. They failed."

"**_I_** won't." Razor snarled. Meanwhile, the Avengers were brawling with their greatest foes in the streets of New York, the city they, and many of Earth's heroes, called their headquarters.

"_WHY WON'T YOU DIE, __BURTON_" Redfoot screamed. He lifted up a car and whacked Spencer with it, sending the blue-armored teen hero flying into a wall. Spencer growled as he got to his feet.

"Because I have a leg to stand on." Spencer smirked. He created several marble-sized spheres of blue sonic energy, similar to Boom-Boom's energy bombs. "Hey Keith, you like playing marbles?!" Spencer pitched the energy spheres, and they exploded, creating waves of sonic energy. Keith screamed and covered his visor-shielded ears with his hands. "A new trick I made. You like it, old friend? WHOA!!" Spencer ducked a flying Titania. "Watch it, Jennifer!" Jennifer was dancing with the lamppost she used to smack the taste out of her rival's mouth in celebration.

"You are a seriously bad kitty!" Jubilee screamed, blasting Sabertooth in the face with her fireworks.

"YEOW!!" Sabertooth screamed. "My eyes!" Jubilee picked up a lead pipe and started pounding the feral's spine into paste.

"Bad kitty!" Jen blinked as she saw the scene.

"Man, what did Wolverine do to that kid?" Jen blinked. She heard an explosion. "What?" The fighting stopped dead.

"_WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!_" Kid Razor streaked through the air like a human rocket. He slammed into the ground with a KABOOM!!!

"Razor!" Cap exclaimed. The other Avengers gathered around the crater. Razor managed to get to his feet.

"Oh _man_, the Kid of Rock will be sore in the morning." The Fearless Kid Razor grumbled.

"What happened?!" Wasp exclaimed.

"What happened?! I'll _tell_ you what happened! That old witch happened!" Razor snapped. "The Black Queen happened. _That's_ what happened."

**Elsewhere in ****New York City**

"AAAAAAGH!!!!!" Henry Peter Gyrich screamed as he ran for his life down a street, being chased by some incredibly _ticked off_ Yankee fans. "HEY WAIT!!! STOP!!! I HATE THE RED SOX!!! I WAS BORN IN PENNSYLVANIA!!! **_PENNSYLVANIA_****_, PEOPLE!!!_**"

"We'll kick your butt anyway! The Phillies and Pirates suck!" One fan shouted.

"Boy do I feel lucky today." Gyrich half-panted, half-grumbled. The Avengers' government liaison eyed a door. "FREEDOM!!" Gyrich raced toward the door, opened it, and ran inside. He failed to notice that above the door, a neon blue sign was flashing. The sign said "The Blue Oyster". **(A/N: If you have ever seen the Police Academy movies, you'll get the joke)** Gyrich's screaming was heard from behind the door as jazz music started playing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! HELP!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! SOMEBODY!!!! ANYBODY, PLEASE!!!!! HELP ME!!!! AAAAAGH!!!!" The Yankees fans all stopped and laughed.

"Take that, you Red Sox-lover!" One fan jeered. The Yankees fans all walked off.

Well, well, well! Looks like the craziness shall continue! What insanity will happen next? Can the Avengers beat Selene? What'll the villains do? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. A Moment of Random Insanity!

**An Avengers Halloween!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! I'm glad you liked the scene with Gyrich being trapped in the Blue Oyster bar from the __Police__Academy__ movies. I have the first one on DVD, and I do want to get more of them. Sabertooth and Tusk stealing Halloween candy and arguing over the spoils? Yeah, I like that idea. I can also imagine the two mutants starting a slugfest over it, and the kids take advantage of the distraction by taking back the candy and running off as fast as their little legs can carry them. That's a pretty funny idea. I'll see if I can fit it in! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like the new one!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I read the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life". I loved the new chapters! Man, I think Stryker kissed his insanity good bye a long time ago. I have the first __Police__Academy__ movie on both VHS and DVD, and I do want to get more of the films on DVD. My favorite part in the first film was when Mahoney hid a prostitute in a podium and Commandant Lassard was standing right in front of it. I could not stop laughing! Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter as much as you liked the last one, Red!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! You don't need to worry too much about Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor. He's pretty tough, and he can take a beating. Not to mention that the self-proclaimed "World's First Rock 'n' Roll Superhero" has a will of iron and nerves of steel. Not to mention that he's knows the martial arts. He can take care of himself, so as I said, Kid Razor can take care of himself. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "As soon as I get home, the first thing I'm gonna do is punch your Mama in the mouth." - Jackie Gleason as Sheriff Buford T. Justice, Smokey and the Bandit**

Chapter 10: A Moment of Random Insanity!

**Outside the club**

"Selene?" Wasp blinked. "You mean the sorceress?"

"No, Selene the famous Italian actress, _what do you **think?!**_" Razor roared angrily. This Halloween night wasn't that kind to Kid Razor. First he was forced to go to a Halloween dance with Jubilation Lee, a mutant girl who also had a huge crush on him, and he thought she was annoying, and now his worst foe was out to massacre the Avengers simply as her way of celebrating Halloween.

"Look!" Jen pointed upwards. The Avengers turned around.

"Hello, Avengers." Selene laughed as she floated down to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. "I see you enjoyed my little Halloween present."

"We are not amused, Selene." Cap growled.

"Captain Rogers, I am hurt by that statement." Selene purred. "I worked so hard on it."

"Bull!" Razor snapped.

"Oh God…" Spencer gulped. "Boy, did I pick the wrong time to join the Avengers."

"You aren't the only one, Spencer." Jubilee gulped.

"Remember me, Spencer dear?" Selene shot a grin in Spencer's direction, making the super-fast armored inventor shudder.

"Unfortunately." Spencer grumbled.

"Back off, Queenie! It's the Kid of Rock you want! Particularly _this!_" Razor held up his magic guitar, and blasted Selene right in the face with a rainbow-colored energy beam.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want to join me?" Tusk asked Sabertooth.

"Yeah sure." Sabertooth shrugged. The two mutants walked away and let the Avengers and Selene battle it out. The two mutants eyed a couple kids with trick-or-treat bags. "Gimme those!" Sabertooth snapped, swiping the bags from the kids.

"Hey give me one." Tusk said. The feral catlike mutant handed the mammoth-like mutant a bag of candy. The two mutants then looked inside the bags.

"Hey, I got Cherry Zaps." Sabertooth grinned. Tusk blinked.

"I love Cherry Zaps. Give me one."

"No way, man! I love Cherry Zaps, and you can't have any!" Sabertooth snapped.

"I…want…a…Cherry…Zap." Tusk snarled.

"You can't **handle** the Cherry Zaps!" Sabertooth snarled back loudly.

"GIMME THE FRIGGIN' CANDY!!!!" Tusk roared, dropping his bag, and punching Sabertooth in the mouth. A snarling Sabertooth dropped his bag and he threw a right hook of his own. The two mutants immediately stated slugging each other and cursing each other out. The two kids who had their candy taken by the two mutants watched the exchange. They looked at each other, then they took the opportunity fate presented them. The two kids took back their candy bags and ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. The two mutants didn't notice the super-powered brawl between the Avengers and Selene in the background.

**Elsewhere in ****New York City**

"Oh God, it was horrible…" Henry Peter Gyrich moaned. He staggered down the street. He looked slightly disheveled. "Man, I hate Halloween. I hate those stupid kids. The She-Hulk is a diva, Sonic Blue is a nerd, Kid Razor is a jerk, Jubilee is a freak mallrat, Thor's nuts, Hawkeye's a pervert, and Tigra's a half-cat, anime-watching screw-job. Worst of all, THOSE STUPID KIDS ARE NEVER AROUND WHEN ANYBODY NEEDS THEM!!!!! AAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!! I HATE THOSE STUPID KIDS!!!!! WHY?!?!?! WHY DO I GET CONSTANTLY TORMENTED LIKE THIS?!?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE IT?!?!?!? AAAAAARGH!!!!!! I HATE THIS!!! I HATE THOSE KIDS!!! I HATE MY LIFE!!!!! I AM GOING TO GO COMPLETELY UTTERLY FREAKIN' INSANE!!!!!"

"Hey shut up!" Someone snapped from a window. The voice had a Brooklyn accent.

"You shut up!" Gyrich snapped back. "I had a very rough day today, and I earned the right to scream and yell and shout my mouth and essentially go nuts! I have lived with several super-powered teenagers for **_one day_** and I'm going FREAKING **NUTS!!!!!**"

"I don't care, you jerk! Shut up! Some people here like to _sleep!_" The person snapped. A brick flew out the window and clocked Gyrich in the head.

"OW!!!" Gyrich screamed. He picked up the brick and pitched it back through the window. A BONK sound was heard.

"OWWW!!!! MY HEAD!!! That hurt, you jerk!"

"Well now you know how I felt!" Gyrich snapped. The guy leaned out a window. "Uh oh." He fired the shotgun. "YEOWW!!!" Gyrich ran for his life. He raced down the street, until… "YEEEEOW!!!!" He got run over by some bikers.

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity will continue! What insanity will happen next? Can the Avengers defeat Selene? Will Gyrich be able to get home? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	11. Escape!

**An Avengers Halloween**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Gyrich in prison and meeting Bubba? I LIKE IT!!! **(Gyrich: AW NO!!!! HECK NAW!!! HELP!!! SAVE ME!!!!)** I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere if I can. Yes, I have most of the Avengers issues from the past couple of years, and I did read that where Wasp and Clint had a fling. Sucked that Hawkeye died during the "Disassembled" Storyline. Oh well. He'll hopefully be back. We need him. Are you planning to pick up New Avengers? Enjoy the new chapter! _

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! Yay, you're back! How was vacation? Oh yeah, I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life", and I loved it! Poor Thunderbird. You definitely need to have someone become a twisted madman as a result of all the traumas the X-Men had been through. After all that, someone's bound to snap. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! The Avengers will save the day! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "It was awesome." - Paul Teutul Sr., American Chopper**

Chapter 11: Escape!

**A jail**

"Hey wait a minute!" Gyrich exclaimed as he got thrown into a jail cell. "You don't understand! I work for the Avengers! THE AVENGERS, YOU FOOLS!!!" Gyrich screamed through the barred door. "Oh what a great night this turned out to be." Gyrich moaned. "Oh, man…ever since the government put me in the Avengers, my life has been a constant stream of torture…Kid Razor insults me…Spencer often speaks in techno-babble around me…Jennifer steals my credit cards…Tigra steals my tuna fish sandwiches…Thor constantly makes it rain on me…and there was the time that Stark got drunk, and had a picture of me getting whacked with a frying pan by Jennifer put on TV! People _still_ laugh at me because of it!" Gyrich sighed. "I guess it's safe to say that things can't get any worse." He drooped his head sadly. Gyrich's head perked up and his eyes widened when he heard hick-like laughing. "No…" He turned around and he backed into the door of his cell in horror. "NO!! STAY BACK!!!! BAD BUBBA!!! STAY BACK!!! NO!!!! BUBBA!!! STAY BACK!!! NO!!!! BUBBA!!!! _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!_"

**Outside the club**

Selene laughed happily as she flew around the skies of New York with the aid of her mutant telekinesis. It was like she had no idea that there a raging super-powered teenage rock musician flying around her in a field of rainbow light, firing powerful rainbow-colored energy beams from the head of a guitar he carried, heck-bent on shooting her down. Selene and Razor had distanced themselves from the brawls the other Avengers were getting into. They wanted to settle their problems themselves.

"Your aim needs practice, dear Razor." Selene purred as she flew over a building.

"Practice _this_, Queenie! VAN _HALEN **HAMMER!!!!**_" Kid Razor roared. He flew out of nowhere and smashed Selene hard in the gut, sending her flying into the ground. She got caught just before she hit the ground by Sonic Blue. The Iron Speedster combined the momentum of his super-fast movement with the momentum of Kid Razor's attack in the process. Spencer Burton threw all his strength into one throw, causing Selene to careen into a truck. The speed and force of the impact caused the truck to explode. As this happened, Razor flew down to the ground, careful to keep his forcefields up. "Roast witch, anyone?"

"I wonder what the people of Salem would say at a time like this." Spencer added with a chuckle. He saw something. "Oh dear God, no." Selene emerged from the wreckage, obviously not too happy. She patted a flaming patch on her shoulder.

"I always prepare for facing my enemies." Selene growled. "Even you two whelps. And I thought Ronnie Rocker was annoying back when I fought him in Roma Nova."

"He kicked your old hag butt, Selene!" Razor roared. "He pitched you into a fire pit!"

"And _he's_ the one who is dead." Selene smirked.

"But I thought Ronnie Rocker was killed in a car accident." Sonic Blue scratched his head in confusion.

"She _caused_ the accident, Spence." Razor explained.

"I have taken good care of your former mentor, Razor." Selene smirked, holding up the musical note pendant around her neck. Razor snarled. He smirked when he noticed something fly towards the immortal mutant sorceress.

"_Oh Queeeeeeenieeeeeee…_" Razor sang out, pointing behind the Black Queen. She turned around, and…

**_WHAM!!!_** A certain red, white, and blue shield smacked into Selene hard, causing her to fall over on her butt.

"Did the recorders in your visor pick that up?" Razor whispered to Sonic Blue. Spencer nodded.

"Yup." Spencer snickered. Selene scowled and picked up the shield.

"Captain America…" She sneered, holding it up. "He's nothing without OOF!!!" Cap came out of nowhere with a flying kick. His boot hit his shield, causing it to knock into the sorceress's face, causing her to fall back on her butt.

"I thought you were a queen, Selene. That's a rather undignified position for a queen to be in, don't you think?" Razor cat-called with a laugh. Selene scowled. "Oh, and uh…The Kid of Rock would turn around if he were you, Queenie." Selene turned, and…

**_CRUNCH!!!!_** The She-Hulk piledrove a car right into the sorceress. Hawkeye appeared, his bow carrying an explosive and a blue orb of sonic energy appeared in Spencer's armored hand.

"Now!" Spencer exclaimed. He pitched the orb and Hawkeye fired the arrow. The sonic power orb and the arrow hit the car, and it went up with a KABOOM!!!! "Not even _she_ can survive that!" Jenny grabbed the wreckage and pulled it up over her head. She looked down at the ground. Her eyes widened in shock.

"She's gone!" Jenny exclaimed. Razor cursed up a storm and he charged up his guitar with the Power of Rock. He proceeded to bash in a nearby streetlamp. He hit the lamp so hard, the lamp bent over. Razor did not have super strength, but the Power of Rock-charged guitar provided the explosive force needed to bend the metal streetlamp. The other Avengers flew up. Tony was carrying Tigra, and Thor had Jubilee.

"Nice timing." Spencer sighed. Jubilee sighed and walked over to calm down the rocker of her dreams.

"This whole thing was just her twisted way of wishing us a Happy Halloween." Spencer growled.

"Yeah, I'd like to present you your worst enemies. Happy Halloween, Avengers." Clint rolled his eyes. Jubilee realized something.

"Hey wait, where the heck is Gyrich?" The other Avengers looked at each other.

"Don't ask me! I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since the club!"

"Hey, yeah!" Grinned Jenny. "He went flying into…the back of a…manure truck…as…it…drove…away…" The green-skinned Amazon teenager trailed off and her jaw dropped. "Oh great! Now we gotta go _find_ him."

"Boy what a great Halloween this is!" Razor grumbled. "The old witch got away again! And that screwball jerk Gyrich is nowhere to be found!"

"Oh, relax Razor. We still got each other." Jubilee grinned. Razor glared.

"Oh, brother."

Well, well, well! The Avengers just had one crazy adventure! What insanity will happen down the line? Will the Avengers face off against Selene again? Will they ever find Gyrich? Find out soon! This is L1701E, saying thanks for reading!


End file.
